Wings
by ThesaurusWreck
Summary: Mmm... this isn't a direct fan fiction, I made up the characters . but I used some ideas from this series mostly falcon dance i guess with the magic taking over and stuff that's why it's kinda a fan fic. I'm new, I dunno what I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter One

- Part one-

The sun beat down, breaking through the barrier of clouds that had become very common these cold winter days. It served as a ray of hope. Hope for what? I couldn't say I knew. Hope that these awfully mundane days would give way, and maybe spring would make me blossom into a new person, and the world would bend to my will! Optimism can be quite annoying on that level, can't it? Though hope was all I held that day, it had to be because of the sun. That magical orb of light. It was the _magic, _fascinating and beautiful.

Then of course there's that pessimism, the sun did not gain energy from magic, but from _science. _And thoughts just like those were what cause my science teacher to hate me. He never exactly said he hated me, nor was he specifically mean. He was in fact, overly nice, but I could almost sense that he wasn't being friendly, not really. He was tolerating me, yes, and he was doing his job. But I could almost feel the hate radiating from him. It was nauseating sometimes. It was also welcoming, at least I would know the truth.

I sighed and leaned against the rough brick wall of the school building of which I will not claim as mine. It was not a school one would claim if they weren't a delinquent or attracted to those kind. Unfortunately for myself, I happened to have on of those school time crushes, it was slightly impossible not to, every girl did, and as much as I deny it, I'm not an exception. It just so happens, I'm kind of the girl everyone goes far away from, even these "hardened thugs". Worst of all, I guess I let them think that was ok, by not responding, and just lifting my head up to the sky and drifting to far off places.

_Speak of the devil, _I thought as I saw my very crush walk down the school path, obviously just out of detention. He must have been on his way home. Luckily, I lived too far away to walk, and had to wait for my mom to pick me up. I watched Gregory slightly as he walked, taking in the form of his broad shoulders, and lean body. Hair that changed color nearly every week, and was currently a strange white, not as attractive as the pink. He some how pulled it off. So he was, blatantly, hot, dirty boy hot. Which is quite why he was out of my league.

So I may not have been ugly. I wasn't too short, too tall, height problems didn't plague me, neither did weight problems. I had a nice shape, a dancer's build, but I only danced when I was alone. Part of my low profile. Ok, so I'd like to be known for something other than being _different _. Like I had a neon sign saying: " STAY AWAY" attached to my forehead, everyone I came in contact to was uncomfortable, and seemed to strain to be around me. Even my own mom, she tried not to come too close to me, tried not to talk to me, all while maintaining that perfect mom reputation with all of her friends. Not to say she was a bad mother, she was nice, and she fed me, clothed me well, even tried to make conversation every now and then. We were just too different. I should get around to asking if I was adopted. I'm afraid to answer really would be yes.

As for the rest of me, I was plain, at first glace. And all I got was a first glance, " Don't look her in the eye, she'll freeze you" kinda glance at that. My hair was bouncy, and lively, so yellow like the sun, it almost shined. Which was nice, I liked it, no one else seemed to. My mom thought it needed to be cut, remarks formed in whispers I could hear said I should dye it. Blonde was so out. For these hardcore color coded hairs, red, blue, pink, black. Blonde was too Barbie. Who needed their opinions? Every normal child, and while I tried not to be normal and tried to ignore it, tried to keep myself over confident so they wouldn't notice I was lonely. I didn't like to be alone. No matter how close I got, I'd always be alone.

So, they leaves my eyes. My problem. I never looked anyone in the eye, and for once was quite glad they didn't give me a second glance. I was happy to have bouncy hair that strived to move over my face. I had one green eye, with a tiny pupil, it was a beautiful green I admit. Very pretty, but it was over powered by a pure black eye. It just vibrated off my ivory white skin and other light features. I knew people noticed, and I knew they wondered. I didn't know what they thought.

" Rosalind, honey!" my mom called brightly from her car, waving at me, " Come on, dear!"

I walked over to the car, throwing my book bag first through the window and letting it fall onto the floorboard, then I climbed in, " Where were you?" I asked curiously. We didn't talk much, but if I asked a question she at least answered. That was nice enough.

" I was shopping with some friends," she said offhand as we drove off onto the roads, " I just kind of lost track of time. But just wait till you see what I got you! I just know you'll love it. A friend of mine suggested it for you." she glanced over at me self consciously, " Before you ask which friend, not it's not a boyfriend, or one you have met. He's kind of- oh what's the word I'm looking for? She inquired, like I should know. So I thought of a word to help her.

" Umm… secretive?" I asked with an upraised eyebrow. A man. Secretive. With my mom. That's nice. Now the only question left was, if he were the one who had suggested the special gift for me, he had to know me. Or know something of me. My mom knew little of me, and I didn't supposed she'd be talking to me to her super secret friends. I guess anything was possible, still though, the fact remained she didn't know what I liked. Neither did I. So that was fine, I'd be grateful for the gift, I knew.

" Well, thanks mom," I looked out the window at the trees buzzing by, a blur of green, and than a shock of vibrant blue in the clearings. We lived a way out in the country, which is why it was too far to walk to my house. It was a nice place at least, wooden and polished, well kept. I did most of the gardening, keeping the flowers nice and watered, and I enjoyed it. The flowers didn't cower from me, they flourished under my care, even on these cold winter days. I loved them for that, I could talk to them for hours, ten to each petal separately if I had to.

" Rosalind, you know your birthday Is coming up. You will be seventeen, won't you?" my mom asked, shattering a peaceful silence I had come upon. It took her a few times of repeating what she had said to bring me out of my place, way up in the sky where I got lost and out of breath, exhilarated in the thought of flight up there. _With wings. _My greatest dream.

" Oh!" I had almost forgotten that, growing older didn't please me, so I never looked forward to it. Maybe if I ignored the days and months, they wouldn't come. But ignoring thing didn't make them stop.

" I think… I might know just what to get you too," my mom tentatively said, " But you'll have to wait to know what that is, I have to arrange things, talk to people, and… just think of the best way to approach this," she was acting slightly strange. Something was going on.

" That's great mom. But don't go out of your way for anything, you know me," not really, but she knew enough not to use this phrase right now, " I don't like big things, just get me pretty flowers, and I'm happy," I smiled at her and met her startled gaze for a second, then she quickly snapped her neck back to the road, " Mom, I just don't want you troubling yourself."

" It won't be any trouble! It was be quite easy…" mom tapped the steering wheel nervously, glancing at me from time to time when she didn't think I would notice. She must've thought I was off again, but I was around more often than she realized, " It's something that had to be done…" she muttered, though she must have thought wrongly again that I couldn't hear that low tone she used.

Ok, that's it… I'm splitting up the chapters cause they're long and I'm retyping them from my computer, so I don't wanna retype it all, and you don't wanna read it lol.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter One

- Part two-

Once we got home, I took my time to get inside, four walls were not what I liked to be surrounded by. I liked to be surrounded only by nature, warmth, and security, houses didn't offer that tome. Even a chilly day like this, I didn't mind being touched by the cold wings, they wrapped around me gently, not icily, soothing my skin. Nature was my comfort, all forms for elements really. And my mind, imagination was to be my greatest comfort always.

" Rosalind, please don't stay out too much, it's a cold day," to her below seventy would be freezing, but today she was right. My hands were already numbed as I began to tend to the flowers that were scattered along the brick walk way leading to our house, " We don't want you sick for your birthday!"

I wondered then, if I got sick, I could take leave and skip the day that celebrated my birth, though I doubted life was a very lenient boss. _No sick leave. _I bent over a rose and kissed its petals, doing the same for all the others I had managed to help survive these cold days. I smiled with numb lips, welcoming a warm wind that seemed to draw straight from the sun itself and dance in the sky. I watched only for a moment, for I knew if I watched too much longer, I'd be lost in the beauty, and start dancing with it.

_She'll lose herself._

_If she comes it will be worse-_

_She's too valuable to lose…_

_The world has spoken- she will be-_

I felt a wave of nausea reach into me, and pull me off balance. I swayed, the voices were low and controlled, but growing louder with insane mumblings all jumbled together until I could make nothing of any of it. I grabbed the door knob to steady myself, the wing swirled, and the sun twisted as the clouds got darker. I felt myself fall, cradled in the wind's warm airs, sliced something very cold, but not very solid. My head throbbed and I didn't know what was happening. " Mmmom?" I asked, when I felt someone beside me, but I couldn't hear a response. The wind was _howling, _carrying those voices. I could hear myself scream, maybe on the inside. Then, all I could feel was darkness, one so thick, it was almost comforting. A darkness so forgotten, it was as the air, something that was just there, but never noticed. A darkness that was the loudest of all the voices…

" Dear," my mom whispered to me, stroking my forehead with the most affection I had ever gotten from her. That I remembered of course, " Oh thank god you're alright!" she yelled, " I walked outside to call for you again, and you were just on the ground, squirming, as if you were in pain. But there wasn't even a mark on you! I was so scared," her lip trembled, but she bit it so it would stay in place. Then she finally looked me in the eye, and her comforting became more formal, as if she was suddenly aware again that I was different.

I sat up slowly, hands covered over my ears for a moment, until I realized the voices were all gone and I was safely tucked into my bed. _Just a lost moment. _I felt my heart beating, and the wheels inside my head churning. I was shaking cold, but I felt hot. I convinced myself, after tuning out my mother's concerns for just a minute, that I had imagined the voices. Another story played out, but I lost control of it, the characters separated in my mind, and all of the fought over something.

" Are you going to be alright, Rosalind?" my mom put a hand over my hand, her warm, tanned skin stilling my pale shaking body. I fought the urge to look at her directly, thinking she may back away again. Right then, I wanted someone near me, needed someone. She was the only one.

" Mom- it was-" I stopped, she would think I was crazy. Best to just say I didn't know what happened. Then again, that could lead to a doctor. I would protest that, of course, and she wouldn't press on, " I don't know what happened…" I shook my head and started shaking again, pulling the blanket around me.

" Maybe you've just had a long winter," my mom suggested, taking her hand slowly from mine, " I think, the present I got for you will make you feel better!" she said with more excitement, rushing out of my room and coming back only a second later, " I had it wrapped up, think of it as an early birthday present. A prelude."

I took the wrapped gift thankfully, giving something for my hands to do that would steady them. Slowly and carefully, I tore away the paper, loving the wait of the surprise, but my mom was less patient and encouraged my to open it a little bit quicker. I laughed a little and did so.

It was a dress, a colorful one. Reds and yellows complemented by strange white designs. I looked at it, finding the soft material- there wasn't too much of it, but the dress was infinitely beautiful. Too beautiful to wear anywhere I knew of. It probably would be a waste of money, but I loved it. I let out a giggle, I'd wear it when I was alone, and I'd dance. Was it even made to be danced in?

" Oh mom, it's beautiful!" was all I could say to her, " Thank you. I'm not sure when I'll wear it but-"

" You'll wear it when you dance of course," my mom said as if she knew. She must have known. Had I ever told her I loved to dance? " Don't look so surprised, mother's know everything, dear," she looked out my door when she heard the familiar ringing of the door bell, " And now you may meet the man you owe your second thanks to, he picked it out. Why don't you get dressed, then you can perform for us!" she suggested.

" No!" I said sharply. I didn't want to perform in front of anyone, and even a dress would not bribe me into it, " I'll meet him. I'll thank him. But I will not perform for him," I said, in a final way so my mom wouldn't press on as she would otherwise.

Mom looked thoughtfully down to the ground, debating whether or not to push the idea, " Oh, never mind, let's forget I even mentioned it. Just get you lazy butt out of bed and meet me downstairs," she smiled as me as she walked away, trotting down the stairs to make up for the time she had our guest waiting at the door.

Slowly, I got up, placing the clothing at the foot of my bed, later that night when I was sure my mom was sleeping, I would try it on. It already looked like it would fit, but maybe I just wanted to feel it. Maybe I wanted to dance.

" Maybe I ought to get my butt down there," I muttered to my favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Fluffy, the stuffed imitation of a white tiger I had dyed light blue. He looked more like a blue kinda guy. " Don't wait up for me fluffy!" I kissed his forehead and bounded out of my room. Maybe, I was getting too old to be so attached to an "inanimate" object, but he was part of my small family, and I've always loved him. Besides, he never drew away from me when I touched him.

---- Author Notes . And here I shall end it today because I'm tired of retyping -- And I shall also answer a comment! . Yay! I got one . I dunno any other way to answer.

Kiyori-chan: There were probably plenty of mistakes, but I got tired of writing, and didn't feel like review. I'm not gonna directly put in avian and serpiente people in it- but maybe some shape shifters, and things. Mostly, there will be four nations that are kinda in the situation the avians and serpiente were in, with warring nations. There will be wings- that one was kinda obvious, maybe they'll have bird forms, maybe not. Also, like in falcon dance there will be the magic, the dancing, and like in wolf cry, there will be the child born of magic so strong, it could destroy a nation . something kinda like that, I'm still working over the details . Thanks for comment by the way!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter One

- Part three-

I stopped in the living room for only a second, to sum up the guest. Or guests, I should say, there was a man and woman. Then man stood up swiftly as I entered, as if he had never even been sitting. He was tall, phenomenally so, with skin like that of a native American's, or maybe Indian. I couldn't determine his age, but he was definitely past his twenties, I just wasn't sure how passed- in other words, he was looking good for his age. He was looking real good. His hair was a light, wavy brown, only slightly darker than he was, and his shoulder's were strong and sturdy, pushed back in an elegant, regal manner. He was handsome, sure, but it was his smile that was the best, and his eyes that shone with warm sparks flying through them. They were warm, a dark blue color that I could look into all day. But what was even better, best, is I did look straight into them, and he didn't so much as blink.

The woman remained in her seat on the soda, sitting with poise and refinement, a polite smile playing on her lips as she greeted me with a simple nod. She was younger than the man, but probably in her twenties at least, with the same brown hair they tumble to her waist without flaw, straight without being stringy. Her eyes were lighter than his, but still she didn't look away when I gazed into her two blue pools. Judging even by her sitting position, she was tall for a woman, with long brown legs that were only slightly visible from her knee length black dress.

" Hi-" I said slowly, still taking in the two guests.

" Rosalind! I'd like you to meet Mr. Glacia and his sister, Mrs. Flarita," she gestured to the man and woman in our living room.

" Please, call me Zavier," the man suggested, flashing his pearl white smile, " And my sister, if I've ever known her, would love you to call her Beautiful, but let's stick to Lisia," his eyes danced and he extended a hand to me.

I reached out and shook it, my own hand engulfed in his, then took the hand Lisia offered, more my size, " Nice to meet you both," I said, with a genuine smile reserved for my flowers and Mr. Fluffy, " Thank you Mr.- Zavier," I corrected myself before I addressed him by his last name, " The dress is beautiful, my mom said you picked it out."

Zavier waved his hand, " It seemed an obvious choice when your mother told me you liked to dance0 and that you birthday was just around the corner. I was disappointed when she came down and said you wouldn't be gracing us with your talents."

I looked over at my mom, then down to the ground, blushing, " I'm not that good anyways-" I was actually fairly good at my own dancing. Flowing with the wind especially, or to an exotic beat. My body bent to both their wills. Even fire occasionally, when I would dance around one, I would dance with the flames.

" I'm sure that's not true," Lisia remarked to my modesty, " You've a dancer's air about you, a dancer's body, how you carry yourself. You can dance girl, don't try to fool us," the spark in her eyes challenged me, and she wouldn't look away from my gaze.

" I've never even seen her dance," my mom admitted, rather quiet as she stood near the opening to the kitchen, she must have been preparing dinner and slipping away from time to time, " I couldn't begin to say how I knew she did. Maybe it was obvious in her walk or something," she shook her head and shrugged.

" Instincts, I'm sure," Lisia suggested, " I've no children of my own, yet, but that's what I suspect. A mother's instincts to know her child," she stood up then and strolled over to me, " Rosalind, if my brother were to dance with you, do you think you could offer us a taste of your talent? My brother's too polite to push the topic, so I have to take it into my own hands to ask you. Before you say no-" she started when I began to shake my head, " Dancing where we come from-" she was reluctant to say where that was I guessed," is a way of life. One of the greatest arts we know, and if my hunch of you is right, you would be a delightful treat."

I shook my head still, I wasn't dancing for strangers. I danced for passion, for nature, not for tradition or entertainment. " I'm sorry, I'm not entirely comfortable-"

" It's quite alright," Zavier said before I could finish, " Dancing when one doesn't wish to, is a suicide to the art itself. I understand how you are, I was once like that. But when you just want to dance, you start to stop worrying about all that, and just dance for yourself whenever," he shrugged, sitting back down and crossing his legs regally, " maybe if you ever come to our land, you would have a change of heart."

" And what is that land?" I inquired.

" Far, far from here," Zavier replied, looking away for the first time, " But so beautiful."

For a little while, conversation stopped, and we were all in a reserved silence. I stood near the exit, usually with company over, the adults didn't want a child around the whole time, but no one motioned for me to leave. And I wasn't about to suggest it, these people were pushy, but interesting. Definitely interesting. Something about them was quite familiar too. Maybe it was the way my mom didn't stay near them, she didn't seem quite comfortable around them. Like most people around me. I wondered why she had been out earlier with them, or even just the man.

My mom moved into the kitchen, the silence consuming her I guess. The rest of us didn't seem to mind the silence though. I finally took a seat, on the couch, not sensing being removed any time soon. I wiggled uncomfortable in my seat, not sure what to say, but I felt that something was needing to be said. I wasn't too comfortable with this silence, it seemed so thick, and I could hear again. They were only a dull whisper in the back of my head, but those voices were back, and I didn't know where they were coming from.

" Rosalind, could you go set the table?" my mom called from the kitchen, not even coming out to show her face.

I nodded, though she couldn't see, " Sure," I said finally, blinking a few times and standing up with trouble, I stood still a moment and waited for myself to steady.

Something was going wrong, but I was sure I would blow away sooner or later.

Zavier and Lisia exchanged curious glances, then looked up at me with concern. Zavier spoke first, " Are you alright, Rosalind?" he stood up with that same swiftness and put a sturdy hand on my forearm, keeping me up, " What's wrong?"

" I'll ready the table," Lisia offered, walking off into the kitchen probably to talk to my mother and set the table.

" Sit," Zavier commanded, putting a hand on my shoulder and making my take a seat on the couch, " Tell me, you hear them, don't you? They're all arguing, talking?"

_She'll destroy our world._

_If she doesn't destroy herself first._

" Yes," I put a hand to my head, trying to massage out the sharp throbs of pain that were stabbing me, " And a pain that's like… I don't know," I closed my eyes and thought of sleep, it got me out of this before. Or maybe I passed out.

" No, stay awake. Join it, you can't fight it," _control it. _He stood then, leading me to the middle of the room where there was a slight space free of furniture. _Dance, _he whispered, but his lips never moved.

" No-" I found myself protesting, and my body moving, in rhythm with the pain that was lashing all over me now. I pictured a forest like I had never seen, where the trees were a pure ivory, and the leaves black as night. The blades of grass were pure green, not like any grass I've ever seen before. After only what seemed like a second of dancing, the voices were gone, washed by a gentle wind that ran in my mind. The pain was still there though, only I couldn't feel it, like it was a part o me. I just knew it wasn't gone.

" You feel alright now? We should go eat if you do," he was leaving then.

" Wait!" I stumbled after him, grabbing onto his arm, " You know something, it's like you were inside my head! What happened?" I held on tightly to his arm, but I knew he could shake me off if he needed.

" Listen, let's just eat right now. I'll be back again for your birthday part," he carefully took his arm away from me, " You're getting older, something's…" he hesitated, " Just wait, child. And dance. Whenever you hear them again, don't think about them, dance with them, join the pain, or it will destroy you. They love to dance, they'll love you if you let them," he seemed so grim, but I couldn't help but laugh. Like advice from a bad horror movie.

He just shook his head, " You do not have to listen to me, but I have to keep you safe," he turned and looked my square in the eye, " You're different Rosalind, and that difference will be your death if you let it take over." he didn't say another word as we both walking into the dining room where both my mom and Lisia were already seated, talking politely and waiting patiently for us.

I looked over at Zavier hesitantly, not sure to listen to him, the raional side of me drawing away from his rambling. And the side that had fallen to the pain wanted to believe him. I decided to just go on the safe side, dancing never hurt anyways.

" Honey, are you alright?" my mom asked me after I hadn't even touched my food, " Are you not hungry?"

I shook my head," I don't feel like eating," the good all looked good, but I thought that if I were to eat it, then I'd throw it up just as quickly. So I just say there with them for the company, even though no one seemed comfortable enough to talk. Actually, I think that Lisia and Zavier were having some kind of psychic connection, looking up at each other from time to time, seeming to share an idea. Maybe I was being paranoid, I had to imagine it when I heard his voice inside my head. That was it, they were just sharing glances like a regular brother and sister. That is exactly what is was.

" Marge," Margaret was my mom's first name, guest's often called her Marge, " I think we'd better get going," she said with a slightly apologetic tone, " Even though we'd hate to eat and run, we've got somewhere we," she glanced over at me, " Really need to be," she stood up and hugged my mother, as did Zavier.

I stood up too, and they both gave me a hug, " Remember, dance child," Zavier whispered, " Goodbye, we'll see both of you again, soon."

" It was nice to have you over," my mom told them both when we walked them to the door, " Can't wait to do this again," she said that, and while it sounded like she meant it, I knew she didn't. She tolerated these people for some reason, as she did me. I knew she liked me, she was just uncomfortable. Where as to me, there were only two of her friends I had never met that I even liked a little bit. Even if they were a bit odd. They were different, like me.

" Honey, I'm going to head on to bed, it's been a long day," she yawned wide, as if to give an example of her exhaustion," Don't stay up too late, you know you still have school tomorrow," she left then, walking tiredly up the stairs she turned around and looked at me, " Goodnight Rosalind," she looked as if she were sad.

- the end xD no one ever comments tear tear, sniff sniff but I'm bored… so I decided to give it another try.


End file.
